My dear Friend
by MeguK
Summary: Era yo contra el destino, el destino contra mi o eso era lo que pensaba antes de conocerlo. Quien hubiera dicho que solo él es capaz de derribar mis barreras autoimpuestas y convertirse en mi amigo. Pero si siento algo mas que amistad?...nunca he tenido un amigo y peor un amor -esperen, como me va a gustar un chico!- ; -Makoto...no, Miyako!- como no lo vi antes! *universo alterno*
1. El dia que te conocí

Konichiwa! Volvi y con una nueva historia! Esta vez de los azules.

NOTA: LA MAYOR PARTE DE LA HISTORIA SERA RELATADO POR BOOMER, PONDRE EL CAMBIO DE POV SI HABLA ALGUIEN MÁS.

_HOLA _pensamientos

"HOLA" diálogos

"_hola"_ pensamientos de Boomer interno o futuro

**El día que te conocí**

(5 años)

Mire las hojas que la maestra dejo al frente de mí, los exámenes de la semana pasada, no eran nada más que eso. No me moleste en revisar, se de sobra que saque mala nota, como siempre.

La campana de receso sonó y la maestra salió dejándonos en claro que no destruyéramos la clase. Un grupo de niños se amontono en una esquina, me dio curiosidad y me acerque. Logre hacerme espacio para ver a Ryo en el centro, quien estaba mostrando su juguete nuevo.

"genial, un auto a control remoto, me lo tienes que prestar Ryo" pide un niño que se enuentra al lado mío.

"Claro, todo por mis amigos" responde Ryo

"¿A mi también me lo prestas?" pregunto y el me vuelve a ver confundido

"Pero Boomer, nunca hemos sido amigos" ahora yo soy quien está confundido "nunca hemos hablado y eres…un poco raro, además que no eres nada inteligente con las notas que sacas" Lo último lo dijo sonriendo, creyéndose superior a mí. Intente replicar pero no me hacía caso.

Paso el tiempo, y todo era igual, nadie me hacía caso aunque vaya tras ellos con la intención de jugar. Algunos me decían que mis hermanos dan miedo otros que no era inteligente. Y llego el dia en el cual me di cuenta que todo lo que haga es en vano. Nadie me reconocería, ni como alguien que existe, solamente soy como el aire.

Desde ese momento solo los vi pasar y divertirse, hasta la maestra no me daba atención y mis calificaciones bajaban de mal a peor.

(9 años)

Termino la escuela, por fin, este es el fin de otro año escolar y puedo descansar. Y con eso en mente me echo sobre mi cama, pero quien diría que mi tranquilidad terminaría cuando escuche los gritos de mi papá, llamándome a mi y a mis hermanos.

Perezosamente me levante, en el camino me encontré con Brick y Bucth, los dos tienen 12 años, Brick pronto cumplirá 13 mientras que Bucth acaba de cumplir hace un mes.

Llegamos donde papá Mojo, mis hermanos le dicen mamá, sin entender por qué solo les sigo la corriente.

"Que es lo que quieres mamá?" pregunta desinteresado Brick

"Les he dicho que no me digan mamá! Bueno…la razón por la que los llame a venir es que pienso cambiarlos de escuela, escuela para Boomer, secundaria para ustedes dos. Felicidades, han terminado la escuela"

"Que?! Pero que hay de mis amigos?!" pregunta Bucth

"podrás hacer otros" dice papá haciendo un gesto con la mano dejando en claro que no le interesaba en lo mas minimo, Bucth se molesto pero antes de decir algo Brick pregunto.

"Al menos la educación es buena simio?" Si, simio. No se por qué pero papá tiene cara de chimpancé.

"No me llames simio mocoso!- trato de tranquilizarse, y cuando recobro la postura respondió" conseguí que entraran a la secundaria mas prestigiosa de Nuevo Tokio, no tienes nada de que preocuparte. Brick has tenido excelentes calificaciones, Bucth, no tan excelentes pero buenas y Boomer…muchacho tienes que mejorar, aun sigues en primaria asi que espero que al entrar en esta nueva escuela aprendas algo- me miro amenazadoramente, me asusto un poco, pero no mucho porque él es así normalmente. Le tuvo que costar mucho trabajo que me admitieran.

"Oye, como vas a pagar con la miseria de sueldo que recibes de tu estúpido trabajo de guardia a de zoológico? Reconozco que es un buen lugar para estudiar" dice Brick

"En parte sus calificaciones ayudaron, tal vez a algunos no" supongo que se refiere a mi "pero conseguí un nuevo empleo, asi que tal vez en un año logremos mudarnos de esta pocilga"

"ya era hora!" dice Bucth como si lo hubiera esperado por un largo, largo tiempo.

(12 años)

-Boomer! Idiota, levántate ya que se nos hace tarde!- grita Brick golpeando la puerta de mi cuarto.

Después de que papá consiguió un nuevo trabajo como ayudante en la central de la NASA aquí en Japón, ni yo me explico cómo, compramos una casa espaciosa y asi yo y mis hermanos conseguimos habitaciones propias. Pasado un tiempo Mojo fue reconocido como un gran científico.

Con pereza me levante, y me vesti lentamente. Aunque Brick haya dicho que era tarde yo se de sobra que es temprano. Todos los días es igual que ni siquiera necesito despertador. E escuchado a Bucth mencionar una vez que se trata de una chica de su salón, por eso no quiere llegar tarde y exagera mucho. Le pregunte quien es pero no llego a responderme cuando Brick lo amenazo de rajar su cara si lo decía. Y obviamente Bucth le hizo caso, alegando que su cara es lo mas sagrado, y, aunque no le gusta seguir ordenes, Brick es el mayor. Pero yo se que al final lo que en verdad quería decir era "Brick es mejor que yo peleando gracias a su inteligencia, no sabe pegar como un verdadero hombre pero asesta mas golpes de los que yo puedo dar, lo peor es que los esquiva" algo como eso, pero si lo decía Brick hubiera reclamado porque no pega como un verdadero hombre y cuando esto se resuelva ha de venir otra discusión y si sobra tiempo otra mas.

Me dirigi al espejo de cuerpo completo, cortesia de Bucth diciendo que deberíamos vernos y compararnos con él para darnos cuenta que él es mas guapo.

Como iba mencionando antes de perderme en el recuerdo, me dirigí al espejo y vi me reflejo. A la final me quede con el espejo pero no para el fin que Bucth pensó y que aun piensa que es por eso, sino porque me di cuenta que con el espejo puedo ver y tener a alguien cerca, a mi mismo, no soy engreído y se que suena raro pero me da algo de autoconfianza mi apariencia personal. Rubio de ojos azules, delgado y alto pero no mucho, tal vez no musculoso pero tampoco muy débil, soy guapo (Autora: XD), Y apuesto que todas las chicas de la escuela estarían detrás de mí si me lo propusiera (Autora: claro que lo estarían!). Pero ese no es el caso, tuve mi oportunidad y la desperdicie, ¿Por qué? Ni yo estoy seguro pero ahora me vale una mierda, solo pienso en terminar mis estudios y seguir medicina o alguna otra carrera que sea buena.

Llevo puesta una camisa fina blanca, pantalones negros con zapatos del mismo color, un chaleco verde oliva oscuro con detalles dorados con la insignia de la institución a un lado, y para complementar una corbata negra. El uniforme de la secundaria, si, hoy es mi primer día en la secundaria. Debo de admitir que me alegra no tener que vestir mas un pantalón verde a cuadros como en la primaria, sin ofender a Bucth pero no es mi color y sé que a Brick tampoco le agrada esa parte pero se aguanta.

"Oye niñita sal! Que Brick se esta comenzando a enojarse y ponerse paranoico con lo de que se hace tarde, sabes a lo que me refiero!" grita Bucth desde el otro lado de la puerta

"BUCTH! TE DIJE QUE NO MENCIONARAS NADA!" se oyo la voz de Brick a lo lejos gritar y pasos apresurados por las escaleras

"NO HE DICHO NADA QUE BOOMER NO SEPA! NO ME MATES QUE SOY MUY HERMOSO PARA MORIR TTOTT!" escuche como Bucth corria y una puerta cerrándose de golpe, de seguro su habitación, pero después se escuchó un ruido de un puerta siendo abierta "MIERDA OLVIDE PONER EL SEGURO!" escuche a Bucth maldecir -NO BRICK, PODEMOS SOLUCIONARLO!...PARA QUE SON LAS TIJERAS?!...SI ME HACES ALGO TE ACUSO CON MOMOKO!"

"QUE PATETICO ERES QUE DEPENDES DE UNA MUJER! Y DIJE QUE NO MENCIONARAS NADA!"

"NO! MI CABELLO NO!"

Con un suspiro de resignación salgo de mi habitación para dirigirme a la cocina pasando por la habitación de Bucth haciendo caso omiso a sus suplicas y miserables lamentos. _Con que se llama Momoko la chica que le gusta a Brick _no pude evitar pensar.

Al llegar me servi un plato de cereal con leche, Brick ya tuvo que haber desayunado y puedo decir que Brick le hizo tragar a Bucth la comida como si fuera una competencia. Al rato Brick bajo, se ve cansado, como siempre. A Bucth también lo he visto así, según que en la secundaria te mandan tantos deberes que no puedes descansar. Pero cuando es de discusiones o peleas enserio que no se de donde sacan tanta energía.

Al instante bajo Bucth con cara de fantasma, es decir que le quitaron el alma, y…bueno, no se como describir su nuevo peinado. Solamente se sento y con una hoja y esfero a mano comenzó a escribir.

"que haces Bucth?" no puedo evitar preguntar

"estoy escribiendo una justificación"

"sobre que? Hemos estado en vacaciones y a eso no se lo puede llamar una falta a clases-

"que no ves que no puedo mostrarme así frente la sociedad!- supongo que habla de su cabello" voy a poner que el motivo es una enfermedad, la solución anti contagio es usando una gorra, asi podre cubrir mi cabellera sin que me acusen de usar gorra en clase-

"A veces me sorprende que pienses" comenta Brick mientras toma cafe

"Callate Brick que esto es tu culpa y le dire a Momoko lo que sientes por ella" Brick se atoro con el café

"Y tu que sabes sobre eso" Bucth solamente sonrio y Brick lo miro amenazante "No te atreverías"

"Eso ya lo veremos"

Mientras hablaban aproveche para lavar los platos. Mire el reloj para después recoger mi mochila y pasar entre estos dos de tal modo que me vieron "si seguimos aquí de verdad llegaremos tarde"

Brick asintió y fue a recoger su mochila mientras que Bucth tambien hizo lo mismo pero le reclamaba por estarle ignorando. Y es que Brick iba como si nada hubiera pasado…mas bien parece un robot en modo automatico, casi podría jurar que solo esta pensando "a la escuela, vamos a la escuela, donde podre ver a Momoko", mi suposición se convirtió en afirmación al verlo sonreír…supongo.

Habíamos llegado ya…hace, tal vez 2 horas. La ceremonia de inicio aun no daba comienzo, y…bueno asi es siempre, dicen a tal hora y resulta ser una hora después, a veces más.

Lo bueno de que empiece tarde es que Mojo llego a tiempo, dijo que se tardaría por un nuevo proyecto que tiene que entregar. A mis hermanos les valio un comino eso, pero para a mi, es un asunto distinto. Que puedo decir, mi relación con papá cambio drásticamente, y todo porque me apoyo cuando mas lo necesitaba. Pero eso es otra historia aparte, no quisiera rememorar esos dolorosos recuerdos ya que ahora no deberían de tener efecto sobre mi cuando me prometi que este nuevo año solamente me dedicare a estudiar. Si una vida aburrida pero segura, segura porque al ser sensible de sentimientos no quisiera relacionarme con nadie. En su momento la gente que me rodeaba no quiso acercarse, supongo que por eso ahora yo no me quiero acercar a nadie. Es una pérdida de tiempo, y lo digo por la experiencia (Autora: Si no lo entienden lean otra vez la parte final de cuando Boomer tenia 5 años).

Ahora todos se encuentran en diferentes lugares, conversando como siempre un tema en general, las vacaciones. Yo como no tengo con quien hablar y mis hermanos se fueron a reunir con sus amigos me dirijo al lugar en el cual debería de encontrarme con los del primer curso. Ya que para la ceremonia tengo que estar con mis compañeros, y nos asignan un puesto en específico cada año. Me detuve al visualizar a Brick a lo lejos entre la multitud de estudiantes, no estaba solo. A su lado esta una chica de ojos rosas que, extrañamente, tiene el mismo color de cabello de Brick. Lo vi sonreir arrogante y parece feliz. Imagino que es Momoko, lo cual se asegura cuando un poco mas atrás veo a Bucth riendo, ¿la razón? No lo sé, esta es totalmente desconocida para mi pero debe de tener relación con Brick, ya que nada le causa más risa que ver alguna mala escena por parte de este, pero no le veo lo gracioso a esta situación. Tal vez si llego a preguntarle me diga, pero lo hare mas tarde.

"disculpe, me puede decir donde me puedo reunir con los de primer curso?"

"no se, los puestos cambian cada año"

Miro hacia mi derecha de donde escuche la corta conversación. Se trata de un chico como de mi edad, cabello rubio mas claro que el mio y ojos azules, pero a diferencia de los mios que son de un azul marino oscuro los de el son como ver el mismo cielo. Habla con uno de los de segundo curso, ¿Cómo lo se? Porque lo he visto en la escuela y el año pasado también como mi sempai. El rubio dio las gracias y me miro, yo lo miro y…se incomodó, ¿Cuánto tiempo me he pasado viéndolo?! Creo que ya quede mal.

Avergonzado aparte la mirada y con la intención de irme recordando mi pensamiento anterior de reunirme con los de primer curso estaba a punto de irme. A punto, ya que la voz de ese chico hizo que me detuviera.

"D-disculpa, eres del primer curso ¿cierto?"

"Si" conteste de forma cortante sin voltear a verlo

"¿Sabes donde se reunirá el grupo?" yo solo asentí "genial!" dijo alegre, por un momento me pareció que una chica dijo eso, él se aclaro la garganta "¿me podrías llevar? Soy nuevo y creo que me he perdido"

"Claro, solo sígueme" digo viéndolo sobre mi hombro mostrando una sonrisa. No lo puedo evitar, se siente bien hablar con alguien de vez en cuando aunque sea sobre algo común. Además que no puedo negarme a hacer favores, y que alguien me lo pida me hace sentir feliz porque al menos por un instante recuerdan que existo.

El sonrió ampliamente y… ¿se sonrojo?... Nah imaginaciones mías. El recorrido fue en silencio, no era incomodo, al menos para mi. La verdad es que no se diferenciar entre el cómodo o incómodo y me muestro desinteresado.

"Y… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"Para que quisieras saber, no importa de todas formas" dije de lo más normal, tal vez sono raro pero, tengo que mantener mi imagen del "rarito" frente a todos, incluyendo a los nuevos.

"Puede que nos toque en el mismo salón"

"Como puede que no, nos distribuyen en 4 diferentes salones"

"Pero como me estas ayudando al menos quisiera saber tu nombre"

Lo mire un momento parando bruscamente, se veía decidido a saber mi nombre pero también incomodo, ¿acaso estoy haciendo lo mismo de antes?

"¿pasa algo?" si, definitivamente otra vez me quede mirándolo y lo he incomodado

"no, nada" niego con la cabeza intentando quedar bien y retomo el paso "Mi nombre es Boomer"

"Yo soy Makoto" me había alcanzado y ahora caminamos juntos, juntos… se supone que avanzo por un camino solitario.

"_Y en ese momento comenzó todo, creo que decirle mi nombre y ayudarlo ese dia fue un error. Error del cual ahora sufro las consecuencias"_


	2. Compañeros

Gracias por sus reviews y si, se podría decir que Boomer es como un marginado social.

_HOLA_ pensamientos

"HOLA" diálogos

"_hola"_ pensamientos de Boomer interno o futuro

Ya que en el capi anterior no lo puse ahora lo pondré y no lo pondré en los siguientes capis (hay que ahorrar espacio=más historia ;D )

**Disclaimer: **

**Los personaje no me pertenecen solo la historia, si fuera asi yo me quedaría con Brick ;) **

**Compañeros**

(primer dia de clases en la Escuela primaria, Secundaria y Preparatoria Internacional o E.S.P.I.)

Otro dia otra miseria, y mas si es dia de clases. Llegue, como siempre, con mis hermanos y tomamos diferentes rumbos al pasar la gran reja que separa el jardín de la calle.

La ESPI, como su nombre lo dice en siglas, contiene escuela, colegio, y bachillerato, cada una obviamente en edificios distintos. Hay un gran comedor en el jardín trasero, si se deseaba se puede comer al aire libre por eso hay mesas distribuidas en la azotea del comedor, cada una con sombrillas para el sol, después de todo es una institución privilegiada, traducido a=para gente de la alta sociedad. Al lado izquierdo del comedor esta la piscina, mientras que al derecho el gimnasio, además hay dos canchas de soccer y una de básquet, dos contando a la del gimnasio.

El edificio de la derecha es el mas grande, ya que es de primaria, 1-7 grado. El de la mitad es el de la secundaria, un poco mas pequeño, 8-10 grado o también 1-3 curso. Y el ultimo de la Izquierda es el de la preparatoria, del mismo tamaño que el de la secundaria, aquí solo se les puede denominar con 4-6 curso. Cada edificio tiene su propio laboratorio de computación, cocina para la secundaria y primaria, mientras que laboratorio de biología y química para la preparatoria. La biblioteca es un edificio a parte de dos pisos al frente de la preparatoria, hay muchos libros y acceso a internet allí.

Hay un edificio a parte que sirve para los clubs al frente del edificio de la primaria, existen varios pero los que sobresalen son el de periodismo, básquet, soccer, natación, y de estudio, el de cocina es nuevo pero ya esta ganando popularidad.

Muchos pasan el tiempo en la biblioteca por el hecho de que aquí nos exprimen el cerebro y tenemos que cargar con muchas responsabilidades, en otras palabras muchos deberes.

Ya entenderán a lo que me refiero.

Me tome mi tiempo caminando hasta el salón 1-A de la secundaria. Abri la puerta corrediza, por un momento varios fijaron su vista en mi, la mayoría no me tomo importancia y volvió a su mundo mientras que algunos me veian mientras yo tomaba asiento en un puesto vacio en la tercera fila de las cuatro en la tercera columna. No quiero ir adelante pero tampoco debería de estar muy atrás. Supongo que quienes me ven son nuevos, miro a mi alrededor y escucho por casualidad un susurro.

"no te metas con él, es raro"

Suspiro, ni que le afectara ese discriminativo ya que eso es lo que quiere que la sociedad piense de él. Pronto los asientos a mi alrededor se encontraron vacios, todos estaban por la primera fila o por la parte de atrás conversando, como siempre. Mire mi reloj, se supone que ya debería de haber comenzado la clase. Aburrido agarre mi mochila y saque un cuaderno con la intención de dibujar algo en la parte de atrás, intención, ya que alguien se para al frente mio y obtuvo toda mi atención.

Cabello rubio claro liso y ojos azul cielo, si no me equivoco…

"Makoto ¿no?" _pero que estúpido, claro que es él idiota_

"Si" contesto con una sonrisa "escuche lo que dicen los demás sobre ti y…"

"te dijeron que no te me acercaras, hazles caso, eres nuevo y no sabes nada de como se manejan las cosas aquí" lo corte hablando de forma desinteresada

"¿Qué? ¿acaso eres un matón o algo asi?" no, yo no soy eso y nunca lo seria, de alguna manera odio perjudicar a los demás, asi que sono como un insulto. Pero cuando vi su cara me di cuenta que lo decía de broma sonriendo además de haberse sentado en el puesto de adelante.

"no lo soy"

"entonces no le veo ningún problema y…bueno soy nuevo y…" comenzó a titubear por un buen rato.

"ya dilo de una vez" no soy bueno con las conversaciones largas y esta se esta convirtiendo en una.

Él suspiro "no conozco a nadie mas y queria preguntarte si …¿quisieras ser mi amigo?"

Hubo un instante de silencio, lo veo como si tuviera tres cabezas, porque de toda la gente que puede ver en este puto salón el idiota viene a dicirme esto a mi, yo que busco la soledad. Y de mis labios no puedo retener que se me escapara la pregunta del millón "¿Por qué?"

"Bueno porque desde pequeño he estudiado en casa y nunca he tenido amigos asi que estoy algo nervioso de estar entre tantas personas y…y solo te conozco a ti porque me ayudaste ayer"

mmm…de algún modo esta situación me parece familiar "¿se lo preguntaste a los demás?"

"me saludaron y hable un momento con ellos pero me siento excluido en la conversación porque…"

"porque no entiendes de que demonios están hablando y porque simplemente a veces estas personas parecen ser algo arrogantes"

"me leíste la mente" dijo llevándose un brazo atrás de su cabeza. Asi que es lo que pienso que es…

"bueno" Makoto que estaba riendo me miro confundido "¿Qué? ¿Cómo mas quieres que te lo diga? Acepto, esta bien, claro, o gracias por la propuesta y con gusto sere tu amigo" lo ultimo lo dije con entusiasmo fingido.

Él es...igual a mí. Con la única diferencia de que yo se su situación, de que puede terminar como yo, un amargado de mierda, y como soy tan amable no lo puedo dejar a su suerte.

"¿de verdad?" _es tonto o que, lo acabo de decir y me lo pregunta_

Suspiro "si,si" digo con desgano _después de todo solo le estoy haciendo un favor_

"genial! Muchas gracias!" dijo emocionado, mas bien creo que chillo y…se me tiro encima. Todo el mundo nos quedó viendo raro, la mayoría a Makoto por el hecho de acercarse a mi no solo en lo que respecta a hablar sino físicamente.

"oye"

"si dime"

"¿me podrías soltar?" supongo que en este momento se dio cuenta de su repentina acción y se separo de mi para volverse a sentar en el puesto de al frente pero viendo hacia el pizarrón. Fue por una milésima de segundo pero lo vi sonrojado, vergüenza supongo.

"lo siento" dijo muy bajito en un susurro

"no importa" y es que ciertamente invadió mi espacio personal pero Makoto parece ser alguien muy hiperactivo y con tan solo decir que seria su amigo he firmado mi sentencia de recibir, posiblemente, la mayoría de tiempo abrazos, tal parece.

"por favor todos tomen asiento" pidió un mujer de como 25 años, cabello castaño claro y ojos verdes. Todos le hicieron caso y ella se posiciono al frente de la clase "hola a todos, mi nombre es Yami Kazate y sere su maestra de inglés además de tutora, lamento el retraso"

"que mal, tenia que ser ingles a la primera hora" escuche susurrar bajito una chica de cabello castaño oscuro corto y ojos morados a mi lado derecho por la ventana.

"como la mayoría sabe ingles es la materia mas importante de todas, por eso la tendrán todos los días a comparación de cuando estaban en primaria y solo la tenían 3 dias a la semana"

"¿!Eh¡? ¿!porque¡?" exclamaron algunos, Makoto incluido. Yo y mis antiguos compañeros nos mantuvimos al margen, ya nos avisaron de esto antes.

"Ya lo dije, si van a permanecer en esta escuela tendrán de saber ingles ya que mucho se maneja en ese idioma,…bueno, en realidad la mitad de las materias"

"¿eso es cierto?" me pregunto Makoto en un susurro

"como no tienes idea" susurre de regreso, a estas alturas ya tenia mi codo apoyado a la mesa y mi mejilla contra la palma de mi mano, asi se dormir en clases pero lo que dijo la profesora me parecio extraño…

"…para resumir les dare clases en el área de estudios sociales, traducido a Historia y Geografia" asi que alze la mano "¿si que quieres? el niñato del pelo pintado de rubio" puse mala cara pero suspire y hable.

"pensé que usted era la encargada de literatura y gramática" la mayoría de la clase asintió.

"hubo un cambio de ultimo momento, por eso mi retraso, quien les dara esas materias será el profesor Sasaki" se sintio un aura negra en el salón proveniente de todos, todos hasta los nuevos. Ese profesor se ha ganado mala fama de ser muy estricto y hay rumores de que pega a los niños "mejor comencemos con la clase"

Se dio medio vuelta y escribió un tema en el pizarrón "we are going to start with geography, anyone have an idea of what is geography?" (vamos a comenzar con geografia, alguno tiene idea de que es geografia?)

"It is the study of the earth´s landforms, climate an ecosystems in an specific area, also a little of history" (es el studio de las planicies, clima, y ecosistemas en un area especifica, tambien un poco de historia de la misma)

"a good description…eh Rin Okumura?" (una buena descripcion…eh Rin Okumura?)

"I am Ryu Nagai, teacher"(Soy Ryu Nagai, profesora) respondió el mismo chico que hablo antes en el asiento atrás del mio.

"you look a lot like Rin"(te pareces mucho a Rin)

"errh teacher, Rin Okumura is only a character in Ao no exorcist, an anime, nothing real" (errh profesora, Rin Okumura solo es un personaje en Ao no exorcist, un anime, nada real) hablo el mismo chico.

"no! my Rin-kun, why you aren´t real?!" (no! mi Rin-kun, porque no eres real?!) hablo la maestra de forma exagerada, otra otaku en el mundo…pero de que me estoy quejando si yo también lo soy. La profesora toce un poco y se para formalmente dejando su pose anterior "asi es como deberían de hablar ingles, de forma fluida. Rin, me haces acuerdo de darte un punto extra en el examen por tu excelente ingles"

"no fue nada, pero soy Ryu profesora"

"lo que sea" dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano como si no le importara "quien no entendio ni papa de la conversación? Por favor alzen la mano" la mayoría de la clase alzaron la mano, incluido Makoto "bien…no los culpo pero para el final del mes tienen que saber hablar de esta manera o estarán en problemas para los exámenes, asi que les asignare un compañero de trabajo. Les iba a mandar una investigación individual pero por como son las cosas será en grupo, al parecer son pocos nuevos pero también sé que la mayoría fueron nuevos el año pasado, haremos grupos de 5, asi también se harán amigos" de su maletín saco una hoja, de seguro la lista de estudiantes.

Comenzó a hacer grupos, al menos 2 en cada grupo son personas que conozco de la primaria. No le preste importancia hasta que se escuchó mi nombre.

"Boomer, haras grupo con Rin…" interrumpida

"que soy Ryu maestra!" dijo un poco enojado.

"y los demás integrantes serán…"ignoro lo que dijo Ryu "Yumiko Kimiyama, Miyu Nagai, y Makoto Gotokuji"

"¿escuchaste? Estamos en el mismo grupo!" me susurro emocionado

"si, ya lo oí" _por desgracia_

"el trabajo consiste en realizar un ensayo sobre un tema relacionado con la geografía"

"¿no nos va a dar el tema?" pregunto un compañero cualquiera

"soy su maestra no su mamá" la campana de receso se escuchó "al parecer eso será todo por el día de hoy, el tema lo pueden buscar en el libro de geografía, cuidado en que el tema se repita, les recomiendo que busquen a un líder. Rin-kun!"

"que soy Ruy profesora!"

"lo que sea, hazme una lista con el número de los grupos y sus temas, quiero esa lista para hoy a la salida, estaré en el salón de profesores. Bye ̴ "

Y ella salio dejándonos a la mayoría deprimidos, ya son las 10:00am y tenemos nuestro primer deber, que ademas resulto ser largo…esperen un momento…

"¿Acaso dijo algo sobre la fecha de entrega?" lo dije en voz alta y como el salón esta en silencio, seguramente me escucharon todos.

"no dijo nada"

"ojala no sea para mañana"

"¿como mierda se hace un ensayo?!"

"yo tampoco se"

"la profesora de lengua no nos lo ha explicado bien"

"se me olvidaba" la profesora apareció en el umbral de la puerta "la entrega será para mañana, tienen tiempo hasta la hora de salida para darme el ensayo, impreso y en un pendrive" después que se fue…la mayoría estaban desesperados, algunos algo molestos, y pocos tranquilos.

Suspire, y voltee mi silla para ver a mi compañero de atrás, cabellos azulados y ojos azules, juro que le puedo notar unos pequeños colmillos…si se parece a Rin Okumura "Ruy soy Boomer, el de adelante es Makoto, ¿sabes quien es Yumiko o Miyu?"

"yo soy Yumiko" voltee a ver de donde provenía esa voz, es de la misma chica de antes que se veía fastidiada de recibir ingles a la primera hora. Cabello castaño oscuro corto con un cerquillo y ojos morados, algo que no había notado era que lleva lentes.

"bien ahora estamos Boomer, Ryu, Yumiko y yo" enumero Makoto con sus dedos " ¿Dónde esta Miyu?"

"Miyu es mi hermana gemela, no se sintio bien asi que no asistió a clases hoy" dijo Ryu yo solo suspire pesadamente, uno menos en el grupo, mas trabajo para todos "les pido que me entiendan y lo dejen pasar por esta vez"

"¿por esta vez?" pregunto Makoto

"dicen que esa profesora cuando hace grupos es para todo el año" dijo Yumiko desde su asiento. Habia subido las piernas a la mesa y comenzado a mecerse en la silla. Tampoco me había fijado en que esta utilizando pantalones normales, no lleva el uniforme.

"lo importante ahora es buscar un tema" Ryu tomo su libro de geografia y comenzó a dar ideas, Yumiko y Makoto dan sus opiniones al respecto yo solo me quede al margen y no dije nada, con tal de que haga mi parte del trabajo todo estará bien y este asunto pasara rápidamente.

En poco tiempo habíamos llegado, mejor dicho habían llegado a escoger el tema, este es sobre:

El circulo de fuego, en que lugares se puede encontrar la actividad volcánica mas reciente y registros de los últimos años que apoyen la teoría.

"¿no les parece un tema algo complicado?" pregunto Makoto

"con que mas complicado sea y este bien hecho no hay ningún problema con la nota" dijo Yumiko despreocupadamente.

La campana volvió a sonar, el receso había terminado y pasamos todo el tiempo pensando en el tema. Me levante y camine hacia los pasillos, Makoto se dio cuenta y me siguió. "Pronto vendrá el profesor, ¿A dónde vas?"

"¿no viste el horario?" dijo una voz a nuestras espaldas

"Ruy, tu también"

"tenemos Cultura física Makoto, todos ya están saliendo de la clase, la mayoría ni siquiera vendrá, de seguro después de comer fueron directamente al gimnasio" Yumiko también venia un poco mas atrás de Ryu.

"llegamos" digo después de un tiempo, el camino no es nada largo cuando te acostumbras. Entramos y nos encontramos con un pasillo que lleva a 3 puertas diferentes, la del medio es la mas grande.

"aquí nos separamos" dijo Yumiko para entrar por la puerta de la izquierda.

"¿A dónde va?" pregunto inocentemente, parece que enserio no le dejaron salir durante el tiempo que estudio en su casa. Yo solo camine hacia la puerta de la derecha y dije antes de entrar.

"vamos a cambiarnos, no puedes entrar al gimnasio con esa ropa" digo refiriéndome al uniforme, lleva puesto una camisa fina blanca, pantalones negros con zapatos del mismo color, un chaleco verde oliva oscuro con detalles dorados con la insignia de la institución a un lado, y para complementar una corbata negra.

"bueno…" parece que no me comprendió del todo, da igual.

"_Ahora que se quien es no puedo evitar sonrojarme pensando en las veces que me desvestí al frente de ella, sin saber que él era ella claro esta…"_

**Al fin termine X,D**

**Y ese fue el capitulo de hoy, se acepta de todo, hasta tomatazos XD**

**Como no soy mala…tal vez si lo soy, dejo un avanze:**

**¿Quieren unirse al equipo?**

"bienvenido a los vestidores de chicos" presento Ryu como si nada, Makoto estaba de piedra…al entrar los chicos se estaban cambiando de ropa "¿estas bien?"

_¿es mi imaginación o Makoto tiene un hilo de sangre de la nariz_? Se pregunto mentalmente Boomer

"si ya estas bien muévete, no tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que la clase comienze" sin preocuparse mucho comenzó a desvestirse…pero sentía que alguien le miraba fijamente…

"¡Escúchenme bien niñitas¡ ¡yo soy su profesor de cultura física! ¡aquí no acepto lloriqueos asi que si quieren a su mami o se mean en los pantalones se me van de la clase!" alguien alzo la mano "si que quieres gordito"

"…me…me hize en los pantalones…"

"¡Haber niño esa no es la forma de responderme¡, se dice: ¡señor, me hize en los pantalones¡ ¡REPITELO¡"

"¡señor me hize en los pantalones¡"

"¡BIEN¡ ¡AHORA TE ME VAS DE MI CLASE, NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE HASTA QUE ESTES BIEN ASEADO¡"

"ese profesor es un ex militar" dijo Ryu

"¿no que eres nuevo?" pregunto Boomer

"mi hermano me lo conto, el esta en la preparatoria"

"mis hermanos nunca me cuentan nada… ¿quieren jugar? Tenemos hora libre por esa reunión y allí hay una pelota de básquet"

"me parece genial" dijo Makoto emocionado

"yo no soy muy deportista, solo los observare" dijo Yumiko

_Que mal, si no encuentro reemplazo para el próximo partido no podremos jugar este año! _Venia pensando un chico de cabello castaño y ojos azules escondidos tras lentes rectangulares, su nombre…Yuki Nagai

"CUIDADO!"

"au…eso dolio" dijo el chico tirado en el suelo

"lo siento… ¿eh? ¿hermano?"

"a hola Ryu" le paso la pelota "sigue jugando"

Makoto se había sentado a descansar, la pelota le había dado muchas veces en la cara, ahora solo estaban Ryu y Boomer, entre ellos jugaban de una manera impresionante, ninguno de los dos cedía y tampoco habían metido una canasta aun.

_¡ESO ES! ELLOS DEBEN DE ESTAR EN EL EQUIPO DE BASQUET! _Pensó Yuki emocionado encontrando la respuesta a sus problemas.

"!QUE HACES!" grito Bucth con horror cuando Kaoru, la chica nueva le intento quitar la gorra

_diablos se volvio a escapar, Que es lo que le pasa a su cabello que utiliza una gorra?_


	3. ¿Quieren unirse al equipo?

**Hola gente hermosa! Hace poco entre a clases y… créanme con que una prueba de diagnostico para física no es algo que quisiera hacer otra vez en toda mi vida (ese profe esta aun mas loco que el de mate con una 'prueba' de 50 preguntas de algebra, trigonometría, factoreo, en fin un gran etc…) Bueno también para decir que las actualizaciones deboraran más y si se lo que quieren decir: ¿Por qué?!**

**Creanme si fuera por mi me quedaría escribiendo por mucho tiempo… y durmiendo más…**

_HOLA_ pensamientos

"HOLA" diálogos

"_hola"_ pensamientos de Boomer interno o futuro

Comenzamos :'D

**¿Quieren unirse al equipo?**

(Gimnasio, vestidores de chicos)

Abri la puerta derecha y entre como si nada aunque habían muchos compañeros míos en ropa interior otros recién se estaban cambiando.

"bienvenido a los vestidores de chicos" presento Ryu como si fuera el mayor descubrimiento del mundo, mire a Makoto, parece estar en shock "¿estas bien?" pregunto Ryu también dándose cuenta del estado de Makoto

_¿es mi imaginación o Makoto tiene un hilo de sangre de la nariz_?

"si ya estas bien muévete, no tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que la clase comienze" sin preocuparme mucho camine hacia me casillero para abrirlo, mi ropa esta aquí como siempre, comenzó a desvestirme, primero el chaleco, después la corbata, he iba desabotonando mi camisa pero no pude evitar mirar por el rabillo de ojo hacia mi lado derecho, de donde sentía que alguien me miraba fijamente… Ryu también se estaba cambiando pero Makoto aun seguía en el mismo lugar de antes con la cara roja como un tomate, _ ¿tendra fiebre? _Suspire, no es de mi procuparme por esa cosas, pero su mirada me incomoda. "si ya viste suficiente te podrías cambiar tu también y dejar de mirarme" dije volteándome para verlo a los ojos.

Su expresión más bien era de susto, y si fuera posible la cara se le volvió más roja "y-yo…tu…ellos…cambi-biarnos?" su voz sonaba algo extraña, y… otro hilo de sangre que seguramente seria mi imaginación.

Supire "si, si, eso ahora cámbiate" le lanze una camisa blanca y una pantaloneta azul "te presto una de las mias si no tienes" me volvi a mi casillero y termine de sacarme la camisa, aun sentía una mirada en mi espalda pero no le di importancia, falta poco para que comience la clase. Era cuando ya me había sacado la correa, bajado ya la cremallera de mi pantalón y lo iba bajando que…

"OH POR KAMI, NO PUEDO MAS!" mire hacia atrás mio para encontrar una camisa y pantaloneta en el suelo y un camino de sangre que seguía a un Makoto tapándose la nariz corriendo…hacia el baño creo…

(gimnasio)

Ya estábamos todos en el gimnasio, Makoto llego al ultimo, porque decidio quedarse para cambiarse solo. Queria preguntarle que hebia pasado allí adentro, ya saben, lo del grito y la sangre. Pero evita mi mirada todo el tiempo. No pude seguir pensando más sobre eso cuando una hombre musculoso vistiendo igual que nosotros, camisa blanca a excepción de que no estaba en pantaloneta sino con pantalones.

"Formense!" todo acataron la orden y sin más ya no encontrábamos formados en una línea recta

"¡Escúchenme bien niñitas¡ ¡yo soy su profesor de cultura física! ¡aquí no acepto lloriqueos asi que si quieren a su mami o se mean en los pantalones se me van de la clase!" alguien alzo la mano "si que quieres gordito"

"…me…me hize en los pantalones…" dijo avergonzado, escuche a muchos reir por lo bajo, Makoto se me había pegado y tenia cara de miedo, las chicas no se quedan a tras.

"¡Haber niño esa no es la forma de responderme¡, se dice: ¡señor, me hize en los pantalones¡ ¡REPITELO¡"

"¡señor me hize en los pantalones¡"

"¡BIEN¡ ¡AHORA TE ME VAS DE MI CLASE, NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE HASTA QUE ESTES BIEN ASEADO¡" nadie lo soporto más y comenzaron a reir, me dio un poco de risa pero no lo hice solo sonreí, mientras que Makoto ya estaba temblando. "Y USTEDES DE QUE SE RIEN NIÑITOS DE MAMA! VAMOS A VER SI TAMBIEN SE RIEN CUANDO TERMINEN DE CORRER 30 VUELTAS ALREDEDOR DE LA CANCHA!" todos se quedaron helados "y bien! ESTOY ESPERANDO!" juro que les escupio en la cara. Ellos solamente comenzaron a correr. Ahora quedábamos, Ryu, Makoto, las chicas y yo. "ustedes se portaron bien, hagan lo que quieran están libres yo supervisare a eso malnacidos" sin mas se le unio a ellos en las vueltas. Las chicas suspirarón aliviadas.

"ese profesor es un ex militar" dijo Ryu

"¿no que eres nuevo?" pregunte

"mi hermano me lo conto, el esta en la preparatoria"

"mis hermanos nunca me cuentan nada" suspire para mis adentros, almenos me hubieran dado ese importante detalle pero como siempre querían que sufriera, lo admito me dio algo de miedo pero nunca lo demostraría

"Bien ya lo escucharon, que tal si jugamos un partido de Basquetball?" dijo Ryu despreocupadamente dirigiéndose a las chicas.

"No valdría, tu hirias a un equipo pero el contrario queda desprotegido, debo de suponer que eres bueno no?" pregunto yumiko, que la noto vestida con camiseta blanca y short licra de color rojo

"no soy el único, Makoto te unes?"

"suena bien pero…no gracias, después de lo que paso, erhm ya saben fui a la enfermería" se le notaba nervioso

"entonces solo quedas tu ¿vienes Boomer?" me pidió sonriendo

"no" dije fríamente haciendo que su sonrisa decayera pero rápidamente se recobro

"vamos! Si no vienes yo no podre jugar! Por favor!"

"no" casí cae al suelo estilo anime

"bien, no queria tener que recurrir a esto… chicas ayúdenme a convencerlo"

"porque deberíamos de hacerlo?" pregunto una de forma desinteresada "si, danos una buena razón" dijo otra

Ryu se miraba pensativo "…les…presentare a mi hermano"

"¿Qué tiene de especial tu hermano?" pregunto otra chica diferente a las anteriores

"que es el capitán del equipo de baloncesto del que tanto hablan" en un pestañeo todas la chicas se me vinieron encima, rodeándome y viéndome con ojos de cachorro degollado. Pero mi respuesta sigue siendo no. "entonces…" parece que a Ryu se le están a cavando las ideas, pero un escalofrió me recorrió la espalda cuando le vi sonreír "les presentare a mi hermano pero tienen que molestar a Him por todo un mes" se formo un aura depresiva a mi alrededor, no queria tener que estar entre todas estas chicas "pero traten de convencerlo con cualquier cosa"

"cualquier cosa?" preguntaron todas, menos Yumiko que se había quedado fuera de esto desde el principio

"Cualquier cosa" el sentimiento de miedo me recorrio todo el cuerpo cuando senti que comenzaban a invadir mi espacio personal y verme con caras seductoras después de haber dicho un 'todo sea para ver a Shin' rápidamente sali de en medio sin importarme que estaba golpeando a las chicas en el intento y al verme liberado corrí hacia la cancha.

"que estas esperando Ryu, vamos a jugar" dije mientras tomaba una pelota que estaba cerca. Pude sentir la gran sonrisa que me dirigía Ryu _maldito manipulador!_

Nos habíamos dividido en dos equipos, Ryu en uno y yo en otro para que sea justo, aunque las chicas de mi equipo me ven como si igualmente no llegara a ser de buena ayudar. Sustente su teoría cuando, dejaba que Ryu anotara aunque yo estuviera cerca para detenerlo. "Oye" me llamo Ryu cuando habíamos hecho un descanso de medio tiempo, el marcador estaba 24-6, eso que los 6 anotaron las chicas. "Comienza a jugar de verdad, oh crees que no he notado que me dejas anotar? ¿oh será porque no quieres hacer el ridículo? Pero te digo algo, las chicas de tu equipo ya creen que no sirves asi que ya hiciste el ridículo"

"si quisiera anotaría más puntos de os que tu as hecho hasta ahora" dije fríamente él solo paso de largo diciendo antes de irse:

"lo se, por eso quiero medir mi experiencia con la tuya, demuéstrame que no me equivoco al decir que eres un buen adversario"

El segundo tiempo comenzó, para sorpresa de todos yo estaba sonriendo, y no una pequeña sonrisa como siempre si no una grande. ¿Por qué? Tal vez sea por el hecho de que Ryu me ha reconocido como un rival, aun sin ver mis habilidades sabe que soy bueno, nadie antes me había dicho que soy bueno en algo. Me acerque a las chicas que son de mi equipo, se ven sonrojadas.

"bien, el plan es sencillo, si consiguen la pelota me la pasan directamente a mi, yo me encargare de la anotación, claro que si alguna está cerca de la zona y piensa que puede anotar háganlo" no dije nada más antes de posicionarme al frente de Ryu que es el capitán del otro equipo, pude escuchar los susurros de las chicas.

"es lindo cuando sonríe"

"¿hay que seguir ese plan?"

Una suspiro "parece que ya se lo esta tomando en serio supongo que no hay problema con ese plan"

Yumiko entre Ryu y yo tiene la pelota "bien, las reglas, blah, blah, blah y eso ya saben. Comienzen" ¬¬ dijo antes de lanzar la pelota al aire. Ryu confiado salto pero yo fui más rápido y la toque primero.

Las chicas ya iban corriendo tras la pelota que fue a parar quien sabe donde atrás de Ryu. Con un rápido movimiento esquive a Ryu que me tapaba el camino con una expresión de estar en shock en el rostro, de seguro eso no se lo esperaba. Las chicas habían conseguido la pelota y me la pasaron, las chicas del equipo contrario venían hacia a mi, pero eran muy lentas, las esquive y de donde estaba, sin importarme cuan lejos estaba hice una canasta ganando automáticamente 4 puntos. Todos me miraban con la boca abierta, mientras yo seguía sonriendo confiado.

"que esperan, alguien de su equipo debe de lanzar la pelota" ^˽^ dije sonriendo confiado. Ryu parecio reaccionar y se dirigió a mi.

"sabia que podias hacerlo, eres bueno, pero lo que me sorprende más es tu cara"o.O suspire y movi mi mano de forma desinteresada.

"si hay algo que me gusta es el baloncesto y unas cuantas cosas más, como todos tengo sentimientos sabes?" -.-

"si pero es la primera vez que los demuestras"

"pregúntale a mis viejos compañeros, solo raras veces se me ve así" volvi a mi mirada fría de siempre "pero no te acostumbres"

"ala tuviste que volver a ser el amargado de siempre, me caías mejor con esa sonrisa que tenias" -.-

"calla y lanza la pelota" ¬¬

"ya voy, ya voy" -.-

Comenzamos de nuevo, Ryu ya no se sorprendia y es un buen defensa, lastima que no tiene tiempo para contraatacar. Fue un segundo de descuido en el que Ryu logro quitarme la pelota, paso sin problema a las chicas y estaba a punto de anotar pero me cruze en el camino en el momento que estaba ya lanzando y la pelota tomo otro rumbo…

"CUIDADO!" grito Makoto desde su asiento, pero fue demasiado tarde, la pelota había golpeado la cabeza de alguien que acabada de entrar al gimnasio por la puerta principal.

"au…eso dolio" dijo el chico tirado en el suelo

"lo siento!" Ryu fue corriendo a donde se encontraba en herido, cabello negro y ojos verdes, Ryu se quedo en su sitio no muy lejos de él al haber reconocido quien era "¿eh?...¿hermano?"

"a hola Ryu" le paso la pelota "solo pasaba, sigue jugando"

Logre escuchar a las chicas 'murmurar' entre ellas chillando de emoción

"ese es Yuki Nagai!" ¬

"se ve tan apuesto en el uniforme de preparatoria!" *O*

"quiero su autógrafo!" ˃.˂

"saben chicas, ni que fuera un artista de rock&roll o algo por el estilo para pedir autógrafos" ¬¬ dijo Yumiko que también escucho sus 'murmullos'

Con la pelota de nuevo en mis manos comenzamos el partido de nuevo, ni Ryu ni yo cediamos, hace un rato ya había casi igualado el marcador a 28-25 gracias a que la mayoría de canastas que hacia eran fuera de la zona de anotación. Estaba apunto de anotar para igualar el marcador cuando un grito me hizo perder la concentración

"¡ESO ES! ELLOS DEBEN DE ESTAR EN EL EQUIPO DE BALONCESTO!" tire la pelota pero por el grito no llegue a anotar, se había desviado del camino y había golpeado al profesor de Cultura Física. Este había atrapado la pelota antes de que lo golpeara, no seria un exmilitar si no pudiera hacer algo tan simple como eso pero eso no era lo que me preocupaba, o mi y a los, las demás.

"!SEÑOR HIM! USTED…!" no pudo teminar cuando su reloj comenzó a sonar, lo miro y después me miro a mi con cara de enojado "tiene suerte de que ya se haya terminado la hora, ahora… ¡TODOS LARGUENSE DE MI VISTA!" nadie dijo algo en contra de esa orden, ni yo, y volvimos a los vestidores pero antes de entrar el hermano de Ryu, Yukio, que ahora veo que fue el quien grito, nos detuvo a Ryu y a mi.

"Hola hermano, hola Him, lamento lo del grito, estaba pensando en voz alta" ^.^U

"…por favor no lo vuelva a hacer" ¬¬ dije con mi cara fría de siempre, es decir, no quiero comportarme mal frente a él pero estoy seguro que si no terminaba la hora el profesor me iba a castrar.

"ok"._.

"y… ¿Qué querias decirnos ademas de eso?" dijo Ryu rompiendo el silencio que se había formado

"¿eh?...ah! si! eso! Queria decirles que son muy buenos en baloncesto y bueno…al equipo le hacen falta dos más para completar los 9 que necesitamos"

"sabes que no se puede metar al equipo chicos de primer curso ¿verdad?" pregunte, por su cara puedo ver que recién pensaba en eso, pero siendo el hermano de Ryu pudo encontrar una solución rápidamente.

"voy a hablar después con el director sobre eso, mientras tanto podrían acompañarnos esta tarde en la practica" nos sonrio, Ryu parece estar emocionado, pero recordando algo sumamente importante rompi su momento de felicidad.

"no podemos, tenemos que hacer un trabajo de geografía para mañana, su hermana Miyu falta así que tenemos más trabajo aun" dije, Yukio se quedo pensativo

"pero un trabajo como esos se termina rápido!"trato de excusar Ryu, al parecer en serio quiere participar

"yo no le veo nada de malo, talvez mientras se quedan ustedes Makoto y yo iremos a la biblioteca para buscar información" dijo Yumiko apareciedo de repente

"lo único que obtendrían es el doble de trabajo"

"no importa!" dijo Makoto " he visto como juegas y tu mismo lo dijiste te gusta el baloncesto!...asi que, esta es una gran oportunidad para ti" Iba a decirle que no importaba si era o no una gran oportunidad pero al voltear para verlo, note que esta reteniendo lagrimas _él está llorando…por mi… _"no puedes hacer a un lado tu sueños" se seco las lagrimas "dame el doble o hasta el triple de trabajo! no me importa! solo as lo que más quieres hacer" me dijo con una mirada llena de determinación. Estoy seguro que mi cara refleja sorpresa, no solo la mia, también la de Yukio, Ryu y Yumiko pero ademas de eso también están llenos de determinación.

"cuenta con nosotros Him-san" comenzó a decir Yumiko "ya escuchaste a Makoto, no importa, lo que importa es que ustedes hagan lo que quieran hacer" suspire

"hagan lo que quieran" dije para ahora si entrar a los vestidores

"si vas a ir ¿verdad?" me pregunto, quien por la voz se, Makoto

"te ofreciste, y si, es cierto que queria ir" dije sacando una toalla del casillero para después comenzar a caminar

"no vas a cambiarte?" me pregunto Makoto

"no me voy a cambiar cuando estoy sudando, todos están en las duchas así que para alla voy" dije no parando de caminar pero cuando llegue a una puerta del otro lado de los vestidores vi hacia atrás, donde vi a un Makoto levemente sonrojado "tu también deberías de bañarte, aunque claro, todas las duchas ahora ya han de estar llenas si quieres compartimos una" see, se que suena algo gay pero enfrentémoslo es nuevo y no quiero excluirlo además que los dos somos chicos, nada de qué preocuparse.

El rostro de Makoto se volvió todo rojo, tal vez le volvió la fiebre. Pero después se llevo una mano a la nariz, no pude evitar olerme disimuladamente a mi mismo, se que estoy sudando pero no huelo tan mal verdad? "y-yo no hi-hize e-ejercicio así q-que solo me cam-biare" dijo con dificultad, después de todo tiene una mano en la nariz y parece que le tiemble la voz.

"uh, bueno" dije levantando una de mis cejas. Sin comprender del todo su comportamiento entre a las duchas.

(aula de clases)

**Ryu POV**

Aburrido…

"Racionalizar una fracción consiste en quitar del denominador las raíces"

Aburrido…

"si en el denominador lo único que aparece es una raíz, multiplicamos…"

Aburrido…

"convenientemente y nos de blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah"

ZZZZZzzzz…

"Odio las mates…zzzzzz…la profe tiene un gran grano en la nariz…parece una vaca gorda…zzzzzz…es horrible y no dan ganas de aprender"

*ZZASSS* el sonido de algo golpeando muy fuerte mi escritorio

"!QUE CUANDO DONDE! ¡LAS VACAS VOLADORAS NOS ATACAN!" grite abriendo de golpe mis ojos, vi a mi alrededor, estoy en clases y todos me están viendo _pppfuuu que bien, solo fue un sueño, vacas voladoras, no existen tuve que haberlo sabido antes hehehehe_

"señor Nagai, ¿tengo que preguntar porque se duerme en mis horas de clase?"

"de verdad tengo que contestar eso?" _esta más que claro que mi razón esta justo frente a mi, no será voladora pero es una vaca gorda con un gran grano de pus, y esta no es imaginaria, see me da miedo y lo demostraría si no estuviera tan cansado _

"deme su cuaderno" se lo di y escribió algo en el antes de entregármelo "quiero eso para mañana firmado por sus padres"

"ok, entonces…"dije leyendo lo que había escrito, decía que tenia baja nota en actuación en clase, antes de ver de nuevo a la maestra "¿ya me ir puedo dormir?"

**Y hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, me divertí mucho escribiéndolo XD**

**Aquí un corto avanze:**

**Makoto=Miyako**

**Nah les dejo solo con el titulo porque es todo hasta este capitulo desde el punto de viata de Makoto así que no hay porque hacer avanze XD**

**I want reviews!**

**Give some reviews!**

**Give me, give me, give me, give me a review**

**Or I will kill you with a review (it have some rhythm XD)…nah it was only a joke man XD **

**¿REVIEWS?**


	4. MakotoMiyako

**Bueno este capi esta mas al POV de Miyako, lo hize así ya que pueden saber el porque se viste como un chico**

_HOLA_ pensamientos

"HOLA" diálogos

"_hola"_ pensamientos de Boomer interno o futuro

"_**hola…"**_ yo interior de Miyako

Ahora si podemos comenzar :D

**Makoto=Miyako**

"aquí estoy…" mumuro para mi misma mientras veo las puertas del gimnasio, el gimnasio del colegio al que desde ahora comenzare a asistir. Tratando de juntar valor entro para encontrarme en un mar de estudiantes. _**Miyako, ya lo hiciste, estas dentro pero ahora…¿A dónde tienes que ir?**_Me digo a mi misma mientras realizo que aún no se donde se encuentra mi grupo.

Suspiro cansadamente, ¿Por qué será que mi vida se complica más con el pasar de los años?

Soy la heredera de una gran empresa textil. Mi padre murió antes de que yo naciera, según mi abuela su muerte fue en un accidente automovilístico, y mi madre murió poco después de que yo naciera. La empresa necesita un heredero, no una heredera, desde que recuerdo cuando se presentaban personas a nuestra casa debía de verme y actuar como un niño. Si no lo hubiera hecho los accionistas se repartirían entre ellos las acciones de mis padres cuando por derecho son mias, el duro esfuerzo que hicieron mis padres por la empresa seria en vano. Actualmente abuelita se hace cargo de la empresa, y aunque a ella no le guste verme como un niño es necesario para preservar las acciones. No debería de interesarme el dinero, la verdad es que no me importa la empresa pero mis padres trabajaron muy duro y no puedo dejar que haya sido en vano.

Deberia de preguntarle a alguien. Me acerque a un chico un poco más alto que yo y trate de llamar su atención. "disculpe, me puede decir donde me tengo que reunir con los de primer curso?"

El gira su cabeza posicionando su mirada en mi, sus ojos son amarillos y su cabello negro, tiene una expresión en la cara que me dice 'estoy aburrido', _es…muy lindo _no puedo evitar pensar. "no sé. Los puestos cambian cada año" fue lo único que me dijo para después perderse entre la multitud. Si mi amiga Momoko supiera de seguro ya estaría firmando los papeles para venir aquí. Suspiro internamente, Momoko es mayor a mi por unos cuantos años pero tiene una actitud muy infantil con su adiccion a los dulces y por más raro que suene también es 'adicta' a los chicos guapos, fue mi compañera de juegos hasta hace 3 años, después no se que habrá sido de ella y también de Kaoru, otra amiga que conocí gracias a Momoko.

Senti que alguien me estaba observando, me gire a ver quien era y me tope con un par de ojos azules, mas oscuros que los mios. Es un chico rubio casi del mismo porte que el de cabello de negro, pero a diferencia del que tenia cara de aburrido este tiene una expresión estoica*, me es difícil adivinar que esta pensando. Pero su mirada carece de sentimientos, como si los hubiera perdido hace mucho tiempo y que me mirase de esa forma me comenzó a incomodar. Por milésimas de segundos note un cambio en su expresión pero rápidamente cambio a la de antes y sin mas se dio media vuelta con clara intención de irse. No se de donde encontré mi voz pero comenze a hablar un poco nerviosa "D-disculpa, eres de primer curso ¿cierto?" no avanzo mas pero demoro un tiempo para que reciba una respuesta.

"Si" me constesto de forma cortante con un tono de voz suave, y diría tierno si al menos sintiera algo mientras habla. Pero me acorde de lo que estaba buscando.

"¿Sabes donde se reunirá el grupo?" el solo asintió con la cabeza aun sin girar a verme "genial!" dije alegremente, pero me di cuenta que cometi el error de decirlo con una voz demasido…femenina, nadie tiene que saber que soy una chica! Me aclare la garganta "¿me podrías llevar? Soy nuevo y creo que me he perdido"

"Claro, solo sígueme" me vio sobre su hombro dirigiéndome una sonrisa, pequeña pero era una sonrisa ¿alegre?...no, mas bien diera yo que satisfactoria, pero ¿de que? Aun así me di cuenta de que cuando sonríe se ve… atractivo, no puede evitar sonreir porque por fin encontraría mi curso y puede que me toque con él, me sonroje.

Me comenzó a guiar entre la multitud, el silencio… no sabia si era comodo o incomodo, es decir, me gusta hablar mucho y no me gusta el silencio pero siento como si al lado de él fuera una excepción. Pero debería de dejar llamarlo 'él', debería de preguntarle su nombre. "Y… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"Para que quisieras saber, no importa de todas formas" su voz sono indiferente, como si de verdad no le importara…oh bueno el mismo dijo que no importa pero aun asi queria saber.

"Puede que nos toque en el mismo salón" insistí

"Como puede que no, nos distribuyen en 4 diferentes salones"

"Pero como me estas ayudando al menos quisiera saber tu nombre" insistí otra vez. El paro abruptamente su caminar, me esta mirando y siento como sus ojos azules me hipnotizan pero no puedo evitar incomodarme, él se ve muy serio y me siento insignificante bajo su mirada penetrante. "¿pasa algo?" Oh no, se nota que estoy incomoda

"no, nada" nego con la cabeza para lanzarme una ultima mirada y retomar el paso "Mi nombre es Boomer" no pude evitar sonreir, me dijo su nombre! Apresurando el paso lo alcance

"Yo soy Makoto" dije caminando a su lado, no paso mucho tiempo para que llegáramos donde los de primer curso, iba a decirle 'gracias por la ayuda' pero se volvió a perder entre el mar de estudiantes.

(Al dia siguiente)

No pude evitar bostezar todo el camino a clases, no pude domir bien ya que todo lo que hacia era pensar en él. Cuando entre al salón llame la atención de todos, parece que son muy sensibles al sonido de la puerta abriéndose, no di ni 4 pasos dentro y ya estaba en medio de una multitud de personas, bueno no muchas.

"hola compañero nuevo!"

"¿Cómo te llamas?"

"puedes sentarte donde quieras"

"me encanta tu cabello!"

"el otro día me tuve que cortar el cabello, decían que lo tenia demasiado largo"

"es porque parecias una chica con el cabello hasta la mitad de la espalda, ni siquiera lo recogías en una coleta!"

"¿de donde vienes?"

"de la casa, de donde más ha de venir"

"tu cállate! Y no me referia a eso idiota!"

Oh no ya me están mareando con sus preguntas, es la primera vez que tanta gente se me acerca, eso porque estudiaba en casa. Todos son amigables, no pude evitar sonreir, tal vez si llegaría a llevarme bien con todos. Pero ya no me toman mucha atención más bien están hablando sobre ellos mismos. "Esperen! Esperen! Una pregunta por cada uno por favor!" alze un poco la voz para tratar de poner orden. Todos inmediatamente se cayaron, les sonreí y todos me devolvieron la sonrisa.

La puerta se vuelve a abrir y todos vuelven a ver hacia allá, no fui la excepción. Quien entraba no era nada mas que Boomer. Me alegre, pensé que tal vez no lo volveria a ver.

"no te metas con él, es raro" escuche que decían a mi espalda, me gire para ver a los que me rodeaban.

"¿raro?" fue lo único que se me ocurrio decir

"si, es malo en todas la materias aun asi no sabemos como se las arregla para pasar de año" susurraron

"además simpre anda solo, si lo invitamos a salir no quiere o tiene cosas que hacer"

"casi todo el tiempo pasa en su escritorio escribiendo o dibujando cuando podría hablar un poco, casi nunca habla"

"dejen el tema hablemos de otra cosa…y…¿Qué tal nuevo?"

No respondi, puede que Boomer se comporte 'raro' según ellos, eso hace que me den más ganas de conocerlo. Me acerque a él, ya se había sentado he iba a hacer algo con su cuaderno pero lo interrumpí.

"Makoto ¿no?" _que bien aun recuerda mi nombre!_

"Si" dije con una sonrisa "escuche lo que dicen los demás sobre ti y…"

"te dijeron que no te me acercaras, hazles caso, eres nuevo y no sabes nada de como se manejan las cosas aquí" me corto hablando de forma desinteresada, como si no le importara en lo más mínimo lo que dijeran de él.

"¿Qué? ¿acaso eres un matón o algo asi?" digo en modo de broma

"no lo soy" su voz me dijo claramente que no le hizo gracia

"entonces no le veo ningún problema y…bueno soy nuevo y…" comenze "el cielo es azul como es pasto verde y…bueno me preguntaba si, ya sabes las galletas me gustan pero no en exceso y…" _**deja de comportarte y decir cosas estúpidas, ¿el cielo, el pasto, galletas?! Eso no tiene nada ver con lo que quieres preguntar!**_

"ya dilo de una vez" parece que no me estaba escuchando, _**mejor, asi no escucho las estupideces que dijiste**_ suspire alivia, pero ya tengo que decirlo "no conozco a nadie mas y queria preguntarte si" _**ya dilo!**_"…¿quisieras ser mi amigo?" _**NNNOOOO! ESO NO!... Argh bueno si eso, pero no le hubieras preguntado por qué parece no tener sentimientos?**__ Si se lo pregunto…bueno no se lo que pasaría, de todas formas ¿Quién rayos eres tu?! __**Tu consciencia...bebería de tener un nombre, mejor llamame Brat **_

"¿Por qué?" eso no es difícil de responder

"Bueno porque desde pequeño he estudiado en casa y nunca he tenido amigos" _Momoko y Kaoru eran y creo que siguen siendo mis amigas, pero nunca he tenido un amigo que sea chico _ "asi que estoy algo nervioso de estar entre tantas personas y…y solo te conozco a ti porque me ayudaste ayer"

"¿se lo preguntaste a los demás?" eso se supone que no se pregunta por eso no pregunte…eso y que estaban hablando de cosas entre ellos.

"me saludaron y hable un momento con ellos pero me siento excluido en la conversación porque…"

"porque no entiendes de que demonios están hablando y porque simplemente a veces estas personas parecen ser algo arrogantes"

"me leíste la mente" dije con un brazo atrás de mi cabeza, me he acostumbrado a actuar como un chico asi que no digan nada, pero de lo que me leyó la mente…supongo que ya debería de saber que él los conoce a todos más tiempo que yo. Reí un poco.

"bueno" _¿eh? Que quiere decir_ lo mire confundido "¿Qué? ¿Cómo mas quieres que te lo diga? Acepto, esta bien, claro, o gracias por la propuesta y con gusto sere tu amigo" lo ultimo lo dijo con entusiasmo, _**asi que si puede mostrar emociones!**_ _**Pero espera…eso sono mas como un sarcasmo…**_

"¿de verdad?"

Boomer suspiro "si, si" dijo con voz cansada

"genial! Muchas gracias!" estaba tan emocionada por ver unas cuantas emociones en él que no pensé dos veces antes de abrazarlo, inconscientemente___Me agrada como huele…_

"oye"

"si dime" dije aun atontada por el aroma

"¿me podrías soltar?" Ahí fue que me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, levante la cabeza y pude ver su rostro muy cerca del mio, rápidamente me separe y me fui a sentar en el asiento de adelante, creo que me sonroje más por vergüenza porque todos me veian.

"lo siento" dije muy bajito en un susurro

"no importa"

"por favor todos tomen asiento" pidió un mujer de como 25 años. Todos le hicieron caso y ella se posiciono al frente de la clase "hola a todos, mi nombre es Yami Kazate y sere su maestra de inglés además de tutora, lamento el retraso"

"como la mayoría sabe ingles es la materia mas importante de todas, por eso la tendrán todos los días a comparación de cuando estaban en primaria y solo la tenían 3 dias a la semana"

"¿!Eh¡? ¿!porque¡?" exclamaron algunos, yo también

"Ya lo dije, si van a permanecer en esta escuela tendrán de saber ingles ya que mucho se maneja en ese idioma,…bueno, en realidad la mitad de las materias"

"¿eso es cierto?" más me lo pregunte a mi misma pero Boomer me escucho

"como no tienes idea"

Siguió una conversación en ingles que…claramente no entendí nada y cuando lo pregunto irremediablemente alze la mano, nada gano con mentir y decir 'si entendí', nos puso en grupos y no pude evitar 'sobre-emocionarme' cuando me nombraron en el grupo de Boomer, no estaría sola y trataría de ser amiga de los demás que están en el grupo. Nos quedamos en el receso viendo el tema, Ryu es muy bueno en el ingles y Yumiko también, yo trataba de ayudar porque casi no sabia nada pero Boomer solo estaba allí, no decía ni hacia nada, me desesperaba y más aun cuando su presencia ni se sentía, es como si lo estuviéramos viéndolo cuando en espíritu no se encuentra con nosotros… ok, eso sono demasido espiritista y no me agrandan los fantasmas.

Habiamos escogido el tema, en mi opinión difícil pero los demás dijeron que no me preocupara. Y las clases están a punto de comenzar pero Boomer de repente se levanto y salio sin mas de la clase. Lo segui, no puedo dejar que se meta en problemas, ¿Por qué me siento responsable? No se, solo, lo siento. "Pronto vendrá el profesor, ¿A dónde vas?"

"¿no viste el horario?" me voltee un poco para ver a Ryu

"Ruy, tu también"

"tenemos Cultura física Makoto, todos ya están saliendo de la clase, la mayoría ni siquiera vendrá, de seguro después de comer fueron directamente al gimnasio" dijo Yumiko también venia un poco mas atrás de Ryu.

Caminamos un largo trecho, no se como ellos se ven como si nada yo ya me estoy cansando, nunca he sido buena en los deportes. "llegamos" dijo Boomer. Entramos y nos encontramos con un pasillo que lleva a 3 puertas diferentes, la del medio es la más grande.

"aquí nos separamos" dijo Yumiko para entrar por la puerta de la izquierda.

"¿A dónde va?" pregunto confundida, se supone que vamos a la misma clase ¿no? Boomer solo camino hacia la puerta de la derecha y antes de entrar me contesto.

"vamos a cambiarnos, no puedes entrar al gimnasio con esa ropa" eh? Que no puedo entrar con esta ropa, no lo comprendi del todo pero aun asi dije un 'bueno' antes de entrar con mis dos compañeros.

Solo se necesite una simple mirada para comprender lo que me había dicho Boomer antes y me quede parada en shock

"bienvenido a los vestidores de chicos" me dijo Ryu como si fuera el mayor descubrimiento del mundo. Y lo era…

Es decir

.

Todos y digo TODOS los chicos de mi salón se encuentran semidesnudos frente mis ojos

.

Con Momoko y Kaoru no teníamos problemas en vestirnos entre nosotras, después de todo estabamos entre chicas pero…

.

.

.

Estas no son chicas, y estas que mas bien son estos, son chicos. Ni siquiera he visto a un chico en traje de baño y ahora tengo que verlos en ropa interior OH KAMI!

"¿estas bien?" me pregunto Ryu, no conteste

"si ya estas bien muévete, no tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que la clase comience" dijo Boomer antes de darse la vuelta he ir hacia un casillero, me lleve una mano a mi nariz, la siento humeda. Vi mi mano y me di cuenta que era sangre, _oh de los mangas que he leído se que esto les pasa generalmente a los pervertidos_ _entonces ¿Por qué me esta pasando ahora a mi? __**No será porque te estas volviendo en una pervertida? Estoy orgullosa de ti! **__Claro que no! No digas cosas que no son verdad! _ Tratando de no escuchar a 'mi consciencia' _**dije que me llamaras Brat. **_Suspire, y trate de fijar mi atención en otra cosa, menos en los chicos que se están cambiando, asi que mire a Boomer. Oh mala idea. Puedo sentir mi nariz húmeda otra vez.

Se estaba desvistiendo, primero el chaleco, después la corbata después y aunque esta de espaldas puedo notar que se esta desbotonando la camisa. No me di cuenta cuando mi cara comenzó a sobrepasar temperaturas inexistentes ni de cuanto tiempo me pase observándolo. Boomer suspiro antes de voltearse a verme. "si ya viste suficiente te podrías cambiar tu también y dejar de mirarme" ah! Que vergüenza ya ha de saber que lo estaba viendo. Pero después me asuste realizando lo que dijo.

Vestidores de chicos

.

Cultura física

.

Uniforme

.

Semidesnudos

.

Cambiarnos

Pude sentir un clic en mi cabeza realizando lo obvio y lo peligroso de esta situación, yo también tengo que cambiarme pero soy una chica! "y-yo…tu…ellos…cambi-biarnos?"

Boomer volvió a suspirar "si, si, eso ahora cámbiate" antes que replicara algo me golpeo en la cara, lo sostuve alejándolo un poco para enteder que era notando que se trataba de una camisa, algo que reconoci como una pantaloneta callo en mi cabeza. "te presto una de las mias si no tienes" dijo antes de volverse a ver el casillero, dejándome allí con ropa que emana su olor, _oh por dios soy una pervertida!_ _**YAY! Acaso no es lo mejor del mundo?! **_La volvi a ignorar ya que como mi vista seguía sobre Boomer vi claramente como se quitaba la camisa, su espalda se ve suave…_pensamiento pervertido FUERA!_

El sonido de algo ser desabrochado seguido con el descubrimiento que se trataba de su correa y cremallera me dejo inmóvil por completo. Oh no si no me equivoco esta apunto de…!

.

Mis sospechas fueron confirmadas cuando pude distinguir una línea al final de su espalda, no me hubiera molestado ver donde termina… _DEJA DE SER UNA PERVERTIDA_ puedo sentir que de mi nariz sale mas de ese liquido, pero en grandes cantidades. La vista _**Si pero oh que vista! **_El olor de la ropa que me dio, y la incomodidad de mi nariz que trataba de inútilmente anular con mi mano me vencieron.

Solo podía decir.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"OH POR KAMI, NO PUEDO MAS!" Sali corriendo con ese grito dejando en el suelo la ropa y se que también algo de sangre en el camino, segui corriendo y no pare hasta que llegue a un bano, me limpie la cara y como mas podía mi ropa, por suerte solo se mancho un poco.

Me pregunto como estará ahora abuelita, hace poco salio de viaje a Hokkaido, debería de mandarle una postal. Que tal algo como…

Querida Abuelita,

¿Qué tal Hokkaido? Espero que estes mejor que yo en estos momentos.

Abuela…entiendo tus razones y yo misma acepte esta vida después de que me dejaste elegir, no puedo rendirme aun porque eso significaría que el trabajo de papa y mama no vale la pena pero ser un chico…no ha sido tan sencillo como parece.

Mándale saludos de mi parte a mi primo Takaaki-kun.

PD: Creo que soy cofcofunapervertidacofcof


	5. capitulo sin nombre

_HOLA_ pensamientos

"HOLA" diálogos

"_hola"_ pensamientos de Boomer interno o futuro

"_**hola…"**_ yo interior de Miyako

Boomer POV

(En alguna parte de Nuevo Tokio)

"Y dime Him, alguien te gusta?" me pregunta Ryu con curiosidad

"nadie ni en el mas minimo sentido de la palabra" respondi, esto de estar a solas con el ya me esta molestando, no estoy acostumbrado a hablar y el sigue con sus preguntas. Suspire, ya ni recuerdo como fue que accedi a invitar todo el grupo a mi casa para hacer el trabajo.

Yumiko dice que sus padres no la dejan invitar chicos a su casa, y bueno, somos 3 chicos. Makoto dijo que su casa queda muy lejos. Ryu dice que no podemos ir porque molestaríamos a su hermana que esta enferma. Es asi como me encuentro ahora con Ryu caminando hacia mi casa después del entrenamiento con el equipo de baloncesto. Yumiko y Makoto se encuentran en la biblioteca de la escuela recogiendo libros, Ryu que consiguio el numero de Yumiko y le llamo para que vinieran hace un rato pero ella dijo que se quedaría un poco mas a ver libros.

"mmm…me estoy quedando sin preguntas" _al fin!_ "y que tal el equipo, acabo de recordar que no dijiste nada y andabas mas callado que lo habitual" _fue muy bueno para ser verdad…_

"siempre he sido callado" Digo recordando que esta tarde durante la practica literalmente tenia la boca cellada con pegamento, una: no queria hablar; y dos: todos los del equipo me son desconocidos en nombre y en todo, ni siquiera sabia que existia un quipo de baloncesto en la escuela.

"pero hoy en el gimnasio no lo estabas, hasta sonreías por kami! Del poco tiempo que tengo conociéndote no pensé que seria posible"

No dije nada, hasta a mi me sorprendio que haya sonreído, pensé que había ocultado bien mis sentimientos y ahora resulta que salieron fácilmente a flote por un partido de baloncesto. Hace tiempo que no jugaba y eso me trae buenos recuerdos…

_Flashback_

_(7 años) _

_Me encuentro en el parque, las clases terminaron hace mucho pero aun asi no quería irme a casa, aquí al menos tengo algo que hacer en vez de recostarme en mi cama y ponerme a ver el techo. Rebote la pelota y corri lo mas rápido que podía, cuando estuve cerca pare un poco mis pasos y alze los brazos para arrojar la pelota, 3 pasos hacia adelante y la solte. Enceste, sonreí de medio lado, soy muy bueno en esto y eso que recientemente lo descubri._

_Deje mi interna felicitación cuando escuche que alguien aplaudía. Me voltee para ver a una niña como de mi edad acercarse mientras aplaudía cada vez más lento hasta que dejo de hacerlo. "Eres bueno" me dijo, yo solo me quede allí sin decir nada, tal vez no lo demuestre pero me encuentro sorprendido. Nadie me había felicitado por algo antes, nadie se ha tomado la molestia de verme. "¿Como te llamas?" _

_Negue ligeramente con mi cabeza, alejando asi esos pensamientos, esto no debería de afectarme. Me prometi a mi mismo no crearme falsas ilusiones. "Mi nombre no tiene importancia" digo para darle la espalda e ir a recoger la pelota. "Tu, quien eres y que haces aquí?" pregunte aun dándole la espalda, pero aun asi puedo decir que se encuentra molesta._

"_Pues fíjate que no te lo dire!" el tono que uso fue molesto, si esta enojada. "Como dijiste que el tuyo no tiene importancia el mio tampoco" pude escuchar sus pasos acercándose hasta que la sentí detrás de mi "Decia la verdad, eres bueno" mire hacia atrás sobre mi hombro, la sorpresa reflejada en mi rostro. La mire detalladamente, tiene el cabello de un color que no podría definir con precisión debido a que esta atardeciendo pero puedo decir que sus ojos son de un azul igual al mio pero al mismo tiempo diferente. Ella sonrio de lado "Pero no tanto como yo"_

_Entrecerré los ojos, ¿me esta despreciando? Suspire, ya sabia yo que no podía ser verdad eso que me reconociera. Me iba a ir cuando de improviso algo me quito la pelota, regresa a ver para encontrarme con la misteriosa niña encestando. No la vi y hubiera jurado que nada había pasado pero la pelota no esta en mis manos, esta en el suelo después de haber sido encestada. "te lo dije, ahora, un partido?"_

"_1 contra 1" dije alzando una de mis cejas "no que un partido es contra mas personas?"_

"_no exactamente, con tal de que ambos equipos tengan la misma cantidad de jugadores" recogio la pelota y me la lanzo "tu comienza" _

_Pasaron varias semanas, no puedo contar exactamente el tiempo pero siempre nos encontramos aquí, en el parque a la misma hora, me he podido abrir mas a ella y mostrarle mi sonrisa, y me sorprendi que, a pesar del tono algo arrogante que mostro cuando la conoci, es en realidad carismitica y muy reconfortante de tener cerca. Eventualmente siento algo crecer en mi pecho, no se de que se trata, es un sentimiento desconocido que nunca antes había sentido por alguien. _

_Fue cuando llego este dia en particular, este dia en el que, después de haber investigado y encontrarle un nombre a este sentimiento, se lo diría. Pero ella también tenia algo que decirme…_

"_ya quiero…!" hablamos al mismo tiempo, callándonos instantáneamente cuando nos dinos cuenta._

"_comienza tu" me cedió la palabra_

_Yo asentí, y abri mi boca para hablar pero para mi sorpresa las palabras no salían. Se me había formado un nudo en la garganta y puedo sentir como mis mejillas comienzan a sentirse extrañamente calientes. "Uhmm…yo... tú, creo que tu…m-me gustas" dije casi en un susurro pero estoy seguro que lo escucho al ver su cara sorprendida._

"_Y-yo no puedo, aceptar…tus sentimientos, actualmente yo… a mi, me gusta alguien mas" su tono era nervioso pero a la vez suave tratando de no herirme pero…es imposible cuando lo que me esta matando por dentro no es la forma en la que me esta hablando, sino las palabras en si. Es un dolor insoportable, siento que me destruye el alma. Nos quedamos un buen rato en silencio hasta que la vi apretar los dientes y correr._

_Aunque después de ese dia regrese los siguientes para tratar de hablar y al menos quedar siendo amigos porque…ella fue mi mejor amiga. Fue porque no la volvi a ver jamas en mi vida._

_Fin del flashback_

Aprete mis puños debido al recuerdo. Si, fueron buenos tiempos, pero recordar el final siempre fue doloroso. Fue porque hace poco he logrado curarme de eso, no creo que totalmente pero al menos lo suficiente como para decir que eso no se volverá a repetir.

"adrenalina del momento" respondi cuando me di cuenta que no había respondido aun. "llegamos" dije parándome al frente de una casa grande moderna de dos pisos, tres si cuento el sotano pero nadie mas que papa entra allí por su laboratorio. Abri la puerta, la cual se encontraba abierta, supongo que los idiotas ya están adentro. "Buenos para nada ya llegue!"

"A quien le dices bueno para nada rubio!" escuche la voz molesta de Butch proveniente de alguna parte de la casa. Entre nosotros nos podemos llamar idiotas, buenos para nada, y demás pero ya era costumbre. Su voz sonaba molesta, mas molesta que lo habitual.

"Se lo que estas pensando" escuche la voz de Brick decir cerca de mi. Mire a un lado donde se encuentra la sala para encontrándome con Brick sentado en el sillón viendo la televisión .

"Esta mas…" fui interrumpido

"molesto de lo normal? Si, todo PORQUE CONOCIO A CIERTA VERDECITA!" alzo la voz al final para que Butch lo escuchara.

"JODER CALLATE BRICK!" se escucho de nuevo la voz de Butch junto con pisadas de alguien corriendo acercardoce.

"Molesto porque la chica nueva es la única que no cae en tus jueguitos?" dice Brick con tono burlon. Butch ya se encontraba al frente de Brick con cara de pocos amigos.

"Ay si dice el que no puede admitir lo que siente referente a cierta rosadita" Ahora la sonrisa de Brick se borro.

"solo yo la llamo asi!" y los dos comenzaron a pelear, revolcándose en el piso como el par de cerdos que son. Suspire, mire a Ryu dándome cuenta que no entendio nada sobre la pelea del par de idiotas. _Solo los idiotas se comprenden._

"vámonos" le dije para seguir caminando.

"o-oye, no piensas separarlos?" me pregunto trabándose al principio porque me estaba alejando.

"para qué? si mas tarde volverán a pelear"

Butch POV

En este momento me encuentro golpeando al desgraciado de Brick, no tiene derecho de burlarse de mi cuando él esta pasando por lo mismo que yo, bueno no del todo lo mismo.

Tendria que explicarlo desde el principio…

Cuando entremos a la secundaria Brick, siendo el nerd que es, estudio desde el principio. Yo por mi parte no, solo lo hago para los exámenes o unos cuantos proyectos y pruebas pero como estar en el equipo de soccer me ayuda no me molesto en prestar atención a las clases. Pero eso no es importante, llegando al punto, digamos que Brick estaba todo 'oh soy el rey del mundo porque los pisotee a todos en el examen!' Pero cuando llegaron los resultados Brick quedo en segundo lugar, después de una chica llamada Momoko. Desde ese dia los dos estaban como 'te ganare y admitirás que soy mejor que tu!' tiempo después cuando ya llevaban unos…2 años? Si 2 años de una estúpida competencia paso cierto incidente…que tengo pereza explicar y solo diremos que Brick termino bobito por cierta rosadita y no se si decir que ella también pero actúan como siempre lo han hecho. Brick ha intentado varias vaces confesarse indirectamente, pero nada, y cuando lo ha intentado hacer sin indirectas algo siempre pasa. HAHAHA ME DIVIERTE VER SU CARA CUANDO NO LOGRA DECIR NADA MAS QUE UN SIMPLE: 'tu me…' antes que lo interrumpan!

Deje escapar una pequeña risita. "de que te ries bastardo!" me grito Brick mientras me lanzaba golpes, los cuales trato de esquivar lo mejor que puedo, Brick ya conoce mis puntos débiles y aunque sus golpes no sean tan fuertes como los mios siempre puede acertar mas golpes de los que yo podría, y se que Boomer en cambio es muy bueno esquivando.

"de tu cara, cuando te interrumpen" con eso estoy seguro que entendio lo que quise decir y note que en su cabeza aparecían 3 venas al estilo anime como si estuviera enojado…oh no esperen, si lo esta. Nos quedamos un rato en silencio, ninguno de los dos nos lanzábamos a atacar. Y después lo escuche reir, levemente y después como un maniático "Brick…ya se te zafo el tornillo" digo refiriéndome a que su inteligencia se ha ido de paseo…y cuando eso pasa…oh no, estoy jodido.

"Debiste ver tu cara cuando la chica nueva, la que se llama Kaoru, a diferencia de las demás chicas no cayo en tus jueguitos de conquistador." Me quede frio. "Asi que deja de burlarte de mi!" No me podía mover, he inevitablemente logro golpearme en la cara. Cai al suelo y escuche como Brick se alejaba. Es cierto. Hoy he conocido a una chica, que mas que ser chica parece chico por como se viste. Normalmente no le tomaría interés pero aunque intente hacer que cayera por mi me ignoro. Me ignoro. NINGUNA chica me ignora.

Escuche a alguien golpear la puerta. "BRICK ABRE LA PUERTA!"

"ESTAS CERCA HAZLO TU IMBECIL!" me grito de regreso, aun esta enojado, yo tampoco me siento de humor. Aun asi ya no quería tener mas problemas con el, por ahora, es costumbre asi que puede que mañana volvamos a pelear.

Me levante del suelo gruñendo y maldiciendo por lo bajo mi suerte para ir a abrir la puerta. La puerta hizo un sonido parecido al de las películas de terror, tal vez algún dia le diga al simio que necesitamos ponerle aceite. Cuando la abrí me encontré con unos niños como de la edad de Boomer, una niña y un niño para ser exactos pero el niño parece niña, le reste importancia. Los vi temblar ligeramente, paso un largo e incomodo silencio hasta que me canse y decidi hablar.

"no compramos chocolates de niñas exploradoras" mire al niño "Ah y tampoco de niños" iba a cerrar la puerta pero la niña hablo

"di-disculpe" me voltee a verla "se encuentra Boomer?"

"esperen aquí" dije para cerrar la puerta y subir hacia mi habitación. Boomer ha invitado a sus compañeros a venir, es el fin del mundo, después de todo no es el pequeño emo de la familia, solo le falta cortarse la venas, si eso llega a pasar no me hago responsable. Se lo dire después a Brick por ahora tengo algo urgente que resolver "si, demasiado urgente" dije cuando me vi en un espejo que había colgado en el pasillo para molestia de mis hermanos. Pase por el cuarto de Boomer y sin tocar lo abri. "Tus compañeros están en la puerta, ahora si me disculpas, ire a llamar a un estilista y a una maquilladora para que arregle mi pobre rostro" deje secamente antes de cerrar la puerta.

Ya en mi habitación tome el teléfono y marque el número de mi estilista. Cada semana me arregla en cabello para lucir siempre perfecto frente a las chicas. Sonreí. Tal vez si me consigo un nuevo look logre impresionar a la chica nueva. Si. Esto ya es asunto de orgullo masculino. Es por eso que me parezco un poco a Brick en este tema, la rosadita no le toma en cuenta pero a diferencia de el yo no mezclo estúpidos sentimientos en esto.

Boomer POV

Entramos a mi habitación. No es la gran cosa, las paredes son azules, hay un balcón que da al patio y mi cama es de dos plazas con un cobertor gris. El espejo que me dio Butch, un armario, y una mesa con mi ordenador cobre esta. Ni mas ni menos, solo lo necesario a diferencia del cuarto de Butch que esta lleno de posters con unas que otras pesas por ahí y el cuarto de Brick que esta al tope de libros que parece biblioteca. ¿Si ya tengo una bilbioteca en casa porque no usarla? Fácil, porque son las cosas de Brick y nadie puede tocar sus cosas aunque se trate de algún libro. Otra razón es que no me gusta leer, de Butch ni hablar.

"linda habitación" dijo Ryu examinando el lugar. Yo solo me limite a sacar unos cojines que tengo guardados y los puse en el suelo cerca de la mesa para después sentarme en uno. Ryu me imito. Pasamos unos cuantos minutos sentados sin hacer nada hasta que Ryu, no soportando mas el silencio hablo "tienes algún juego?"

"no"

"tienes algo de música?"

"no"

Quedamos en silencio por un rato hasta que volvió a hablar pero con un tono emocionado "y que tal si…?" no lo deje continuar

"no"

"ni siquiera sabes que iba a preguntar" se quejo

"no podemos ir a nadar cuando tenemos trabajo que hacer" le respondi, sabiendo que esa pregunta le vino a la mente al ver la piscina que se encuentra en el patio y se puede ver claramente por el balcón de mi habitación.

"eres aburrido! Que haces entonces para divertirte?!"

"…" me mantuve en silencio y le mande una mirada que claramente decía _no te lo diría ni en un millón de años. _

Ryu suspiro "esta bien que no me quieras decir pero tienes algo que pueda hacer, para no aburrirme" no lo pensé mucho para responder

"comienza con tu deber extra de matemáticas" lo vi temblar ligeramente. La maestra le mando tarea extra por dormirse en clases.

"amigo…estoy aburrido y desesperado pero no tanto"

Hubiéramos caído otra vez en un profundo silencio de no ser por la imprevista intromisión de Butch en mi habitación, se lo ve mal con un ojo morado y el pelo totalmente desaliñado, no solo por la pelea de hace un momento sino también por el lindo corte que le hizo Brick esta mañana.

"Tus compañeros están en la puerta, ahora si me disculpas, ire a llamar a un estilista y a una maquilladora para que arregle mi pobre rostro" dijo secamente antes de cerrar de golpe la puerta.

Vi que Ryu abrió la boca para hablar pero lo corte "no preguntes" me levante y me dirigi a la puerta para encontrarme con Makoto y Yumiko.

Makoto POV

Yumiko y yo habíamos llegado a casa de Boomer, traemos una gran cantidad de libros que encontramos en la biblioteca. Pero fuera de todo este proyecto solo puedo pensar en como seria su casa, si conocería a su padres o hasta hermanos. Cuando la puerta se abrió con un leve chirrido temblé ligeramente cuando contemple frente a mi a _"__**es…lo más horrible que he visto en mi miserable existencia" **_dijo esa voz en mi cabeza, la cual se llama a si misma Brat. Pero esta vez puedo estar deacuerdo con ella, quien, o mas bien que es lo que esta cosa?

Se nota claramente un aura oscura rodeando a esta…persona? Que tiene el cabezo demasiado alborotado y sus ojos…uno esta morado como si lo hubieran golpeado pero lo importante es su mirada. Nos mira con intento asesino, similar al que tenia Kaoru cuando se enojaba. Las ropas sucias y hechas tiras, bueno tal vez exagere con lo último.

"no compramos chocolates de niñas exploradoras" me miro haciéndome sentir aun mas nerviosa "Ah y tampoco de niños" se adentro e iba a cerrar la puerta pero Yumiko hablo.

"di-disculpe" note que se le hacia difícil hablar _**"al menos ella puede, tu ni puedes moverte" **_"se encuentra Boomer?"

"esperen aquí" dijo antes de cerrarnos la puerta en la cara. Yumiko y yo nos quedamos en silencio un tiempo hasta que logre encontrar mi voz.

"como por cuanto…?"

"unos cuantos minutos" me respondió

"fueron los peores minutos de mi vida" dije para notar que ella asentía dándome la razón.

**Y aquí esta el capi, espero que les haya gustado como a mi me gusto escribirlo. **

**Agradesco a Suki-chan, Hinata12Hyuga, CassGoto, AnonimaTraumada, Dreams 00, y faty-chan por sus reviews!**


End file.
